Watching Captain America: the First Avenger
by cornholio4
Summary: Nick Fury, Steve, Thor and James Rhodes are called together to watch the Captain America Movie. Steve/SIf!
1. Prologue

**Watching Captain America: the First Avenger**

It was inside the main room at Stark Tower and Steve Rogers was waiting there for something. He had gotten a letter saying to meet there as all would be revealed to him. He soon saw several people enter including Thor, Tony's friend James Rhodes, Lady Sif and Nick Fury.

"What are we doing here?" Steve asked confused as to why a fellow Avenger was here with the director of SHIELD and two people he did not know.

"I got a note to meet here" Thor said and as it turned out they each got one as well.

"Well I should we should get to introductions!" Nick said thinking they should make best of a mysterious situation.

"Thor, Rogers this is Colonel James Rhodes a friend of Tony Stark" Fury introduced pointing to Rhodes.

"It's an honour Captain Rogers" Rhodes said shaking hands with the soldier and then to Thor.

"Friends this is Lady Sif a friend of mine back in Asgard" Thor introduced pointing to Sif.

Steve noted that Sif's armoured attire seemed to be different than what females wore in his time. They then saw a note on the desk. Fury picked it up and read it out loud.

**Dear whoever reads this,**

**I have chosen you individuals for a special reason to understand what has happened in your timeline. I am of an ancient race that watches over different universes and in one universe your lives had been put to screen by films.**

**I have given you the first of these movies I require you all to watch in order to understand these things. Once you are done I will move onto the next one. Please believe me this will be important.**

**Uatu the Watcher**

"Of course" Fury gruntled "there is another universe where i am a film character and I will have to watch a movie!"

"Film?" Thor and Sif asked in confusion.

"A form of entertainment in our world" Fury explained "basically they are moving stories!"

After discussing it amongst themselves they decided to try it out. Next to the letter was a DVD case and Fury read out the title "**CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE FIRST AVENGER**".

"Looks like it will be about you!" Rhodes looking at Steve as they sat down on the couch. Fury then looked to the back and read out the synopsis.

**Captain America leads the fight for freedom in the action-packed blockbuster starring Chris Evans**

"Chris Evans?" questioned Rhodes "Isn't that the guy from Not Another Teen Movie and the Losers". Fury just rolled his eyes while Steve, Thor and Sif just looked confused.

**as the ultimate weapon against evil! When a terrifying force threatens everyone across the globe, the world's greatest soldier wages war on the evil HYDRA organization,**

"A division of the Nazi Party during World War II that went rogue" explained Fury to the two confused Asgardians while Steve was thinking about his time fighting HYDRA.

**led by the villainous Red Skull**

"Red Skull?" thought Steve in his mind "do they mean Schmidt?"

**(Hugo Weaving, **_**The Matrix**_**).**

"I Love the Matrix!" Rhodes said excitedly.

"Didn't know you were a film bluff Colonel Rhodes" Fury responded while Rhodes just looked sheepish.

**Critics and audiences alike salute **_**Captain America: The First Avenger**_** as "the best superhero movie of the year" (Box Office Magazine)**

"Whatever superhero movies did this universe have that year?" questioned Rhodes while Fury just shrugged.

Fury then put the disc onto the TV that was in the room and pressed play.

**The Paramount Logo was shown.**

"Probably the company that made this movie in that universe" Fury said at once knowing the Asgardians and the soldier would be questioning it.

**The Marvel Studios logo was shown along with several comic pages.**

"I don't know what to make of that" said Rhodes confused as for the first time since they arrived the two military people were just as confused as the two Asgardians.

**The film shows a massive snowstorm and it makes out the headlights of a car. A man in snow gear waves to them and two people exit the car also wearing snow gear.**

"That the appropriate attire you humans wear during the snow?"Sif questioned while Fury just ignored it.

"**You're the guys from Washington?" the man questioned. **

"**You get any other visitors out of here?" questioned a man as they start walking.**

Fury began realising this must have been one of the SHIELD operations at the arctic.

"**How long since you have been on strike?" questioned another?**

"**Since this morning" the leading man replied "a Russian oil team called it in, 18 hours ago".**

"**how come nobody spotted it before?" one of them questioned.**

"**Not really that surprising, this landscapes changing all the time" the man replied.**

"**You got any idea of what this thing is exactly?" one of them questioned.**

"**I don't know, probably a weather balloon" said the leading man.**

"A balloon used to detect the weather" Fury said knowing the Asgardians were already confused by this.

"**I don't think so, you know we don't have the equipment for a job like this" said another one.**

"**How long before we can start craning it out?" one of them asked.**

"**I don't think you quite understand, you guys are going to need one hell of a crane" he responded as they came across more guys in snowcoats as they came across a giant object stuck in the snow.**

Steve gasped, thinking what this might be.

**Using equipment from the car they started using a laser device to start cutting the ice.**

"You humans have strange technology" Thor commented.

**It cuts through to the inside of the object. And a piece of the ice falls through. One of them enters using a rope tied to his waist. One of them is searching the place with a torch.**

"**Base, we're in" the man with a torch said as they explored the inside of the place.**

"Wait are we watching John Carpenter's the Thing?" Rhodes questioned, while Steve, Thor and Sif just looked confused Fury actually laughed at this.

"**What is this?" one of them questioned. They come across the front of the area.**

"**Careful..." one of them said. They also spot a chair at the end of the area.**

Steve recognised that as Schmidt's pilot chair.

**The one with a torch sees something in the ice and clears it.**

"**Lieutenant!" the man said as the other comes and shines his torch on it.**

"**What is this?" one of them asked.**

"**My god!" the one with a torch said.**

"**Base get me a line to the colonel!" the one closer to the object said on his communicator.**

"**it's 3am sir!" the man on the radio said.**

"Woke me up from a good nap, they did!" Fury muttered.

"**I don't care what time it is!" the man responded as the item in the ice is shown to be a shield with the pattern of a white star inside a blue circle inside another circle that was red "this one's waited long enough!"**

"You can imagine my reaction when I was woken up in the middle of the night and told that Captain America was found!" Fury said shaking his head.

Steve was nervous that his life was going to be shown to people he did not know much about.

**I wanted to try and write an Avengers watch the Movies fic but without the entire team and a few minor characters! I am thinking of a Steve and Sif pairing! Sorry that how they came together in the beginning was lame but I couldn't think of a better idea!**


	2. Meeting Schmidt & Steve

**Watching Captain America: the First Avenger**

**Note: with permission from KayTheCap I copied the bit from the movie, from his/her own watching the movie fic. It will now be easier to write the reactions.**

**Tonsborg, Norway, March 1942**

"Father had been there during the war with the Frost Giants" Thor realised, the 3 portals in the room having no clue what he was taking about but Sif did.

**A man cut across the camera, out of breath and running. He entered inside and locked the door, and in a foreign language he cried, "They've come for it!"**

**"They have before," the man coming down the stairs said, coming over the younger man.**

"Come for what?" Rhodey asked confused while everyone else just shrugged.

**"Not like this," the man panted.**

**"Let them come," the older man said. "They'll never find it."**

**The ceiling started crumbling debris on them from the loud noise of tanks rolling in. The two men turned and watched the door, the younger man frightened. Everything was shaking, the chandelier and other items on tables as well. The noise stopped suddenly, but a moment later the door was broken down. The young man was knocked over, and the older man turned away, his arm covering his face.**

**He leaned down and picked up a piece of debris, showing the dead young man.**

"That's disturbing!" Rhodey whispered.

**The scene changed to outside, where the bulldozer was. A lone car drove next to the dozer, and the camera zoomed in to show Red Skull's insignia.**

"HYDRA...Schmidt..." Steve whispered shaking his head.

"Huh?" the two Asgardians asked.

"Johann Schmidt was a german scientist during World War II who had been part of Adolf Hitler's SS and the head of the Nazi's research division HYDRA, but had used the Tesseract to break away from the Germans and turned HYDRA into his own army" Fury explained.

"They must be after the Tesseract" Thor exclaimed realising it, Odin his father must have left it in Norway during the war.

**A man's feet were shown stepping out of the vehicle, and started walking. His face was still not shown.**

**The scene changed to three men trying removing the lid of what was most likely a coffin.**

**A man was watching them. He yelled, "Open it!"**

**The older man was shown on the floor, looking around bewilderedly.**

**The four men were shown again, and the man shouted, "Quickly, before he gets-" suddenly he stopped and turned towards the door, where a man stood.**

**"It has taken me a long time to find this place," the man said with an accent. The camera showed the man's face finally. "You should be commended."**

"Schmidt!" Steve said with contempt in his voice, recognising the voice of his old nemesis back in the war.

**"Help him up," Schmidt commanded, and a man ran over to help the old man up. "I think that you are a man of great vision. And, in this way, we are much alike."**

Steve shuddered, remembering the similar speech Schmidt made to him saying that they both left their humanity behind.

**"I am nothing like you," the man cut in quickly.**

**"No, of course, but what others see as superstition, you and I know to be a science."**

"Some of our Asgardian magic is what you on Earth call science" Thor said and Sif nodded at that.

**"What you seek is just a legend," the old man said warily.**

**"Then why make such an effort to conceal it?" Schmidt took his hat off and started walking to the tomb, handing his hat off. By himself he shoved the tomb cover off with ease, and there laid the body. Schmidt reached between the hands of the corpse, grabbing the cube that was there.**

"Wait a minute?" Steve asked confused "I remember the cube and it was more glowly than that!"

**"The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin's treasure room," he said as he studied the cube. He opened his fingers and let the cube smash to the floor. "It is not something one buries. But I think it is close, yes?" He got close to the man's face.**

"It was a decoy, to hide the real thing" Sif said realising the ruse the people were trying to pull.

"Unfortunately Schmidt did not fall for it" Steve sighed, Schmidt should never have gotten that much power.

**"I cannot help you."**

**"No, but maybe you can help your village. You must have some friends out there. Some little grandchildren, perhaps? I have no need for them to die."**

"You dealt with this creep, didn't you Captain Rogers?" Rhodey asked Steve.

"I did despite much I wished otherwise" Steve said shaking his head.

**The camera showed a tank outside, and the man looked at Schmidt again, contemplating. Schmidt turned to look at the gold wall that had a tree on it, starting to walk towards it. "Yggdrasil. Tree of the world. Guardian of wisdom. And fate, also."**

"The Tree of the Nine Realms" Thor and Sif said at the same time, the mortals just shrugged.

** He looked down at the snake that was coiled around a root. He gently traced the head, then pressed in the eye. The snake came out like a drawer, and he took it. It was clear he had found what he wanted.**

**The man stared at Schmidt, knowing it was too late. As Schmidt opened the box, a deep blue light came over the room. "And the Führer digs for trinkets in the desert. You have never seen this, have you?"**

"Fuhrer?" Thor and Sif questioned.

"German for 'Leader!' it's what Adolf Hitler once he became dictator of Germany called himself." Fury explained.

**"It's not for the eyes of ordinary men."**

**"Exactly," Schmidt closed the box, walking back to the man. "Give the order to open fire."**

"Thought himself above the other humans?" asked Sif.

"That he did!" Steve said wishing he could forget his nemesis, though it didn't seem likely as they would watch this movie.

**"Fool!" the old man cried out. "You cannot control the power you hold. You will burn!"**

**"I already have," Schmidt said plainly, pulling a gun out of his pocket and shooting the man. The camera showed his face, and he rubbed the side of his face, the camera lowering to show the once silver skull on his lapel, now covered in blood, the sounds of explosions in the background, shaking the camera.**

"How can these humans be so violent?" asked Sif, none of the humans had an answer for her.

**The scene changed, showing a bridge. A man's voice was heard, calling out a name. "O'Connell, Michael. Kaminsky, Henry." The scene changed again, going down the line of men holding newspapers. ****U-BOATS TORPEDO SHIP OFF VIRGINIACOAST read the Manhattan, and the last man to appear was reading the Daily News, which read NAZIS RETAKE ZHITOMIR.**

**"Boy, a lot of guys getting killed over there."**

"You humans are so barbaric!" Sif exclaimed.

"You are not one to talk!" Rhodey shouted "I bet you Asgardians get into wars once a month!"

Sif grumbled but stayed quiet, Rhodey was not far from the truth with his statement.

**"Rogers, Steven."**

**The Manhattan newspaper boy set his newspaper down, standing quickly.**

"That weakling cannot possibly be your Captain!" Thor thundered, Rhodey and Sif showing equally disbelief looks.

"That was indeed me, before I took Erskine's serum!" Steve said laughing and Fury was giving a chuckle as well.

"This Erskine must have done a miracle" Sif muttered, turning a weakling into what maidens would swoon over in Asgard.

**"It kind of makes you think twice about enlisting, huh?" the man who had been sitting next to Steve said.**

**"Nope," Steve said, setting the paper down. The man looked surprised, watching Steve walk off.**

"You have no fear didn't you captain?" Rhodey asked.

"I wouldn't say that!" Steve shrugged.

**Steve came up to the man who was enlisting. "Rogers," he said. He looked Steve over, then at the file. "What'd your father die of?"**

**"Mustard gas," he said, looking away then back. "He was in the 107th Infantry, I was hoping I could be assigned-"**

**"Your mother?" he interrupted, not bothering to look at Steve.**

**"She was a nurse in a TB ward. Got hit. Couldn't shake it."**

**Steve's health issues slowly scrolled by, such as asthma, scarlet fever, easy fatigability, and heart trouble were just a few on the list. The man looked up at Steve. "Sorry, son."**

**"Look, just give me a chance."**

**"You'd be ineligible on your asthma alone."**

**"Is there anything you can do?" Steve asked, feeling desperate.**

**"I'm doing it." He reached forward and grabbed the stamper. "I'm saving your life." He stamped the paper with a 4F. Steve's face appeared, looking dejected.**

"Hey people like you would have been killed on the first day" Rhodey said, they couldn't let everyone enter military service.

**The sound of a movie started, and the black and white film was shown with a German Nazi flag. "War continues to ravage Europe." Scenes of battle came up. "But help is on the way." Men marched by the camera. Men were being checked out. "Every able-bodied young man is lining up to serve his country." The camera scrolled down to show Steve, watching the advertisement for the war. "Even little Timmy is doing his part-" It showed a boy picking apart scrap metal. "-collecting scrap metal. Nice work, Timmy!"**

"What was that garbage?" Thor asked looking like a man who had just seen a really stupid movie.

"That garbage was war era propaganda" Fury said "it was to keep a positive message to the public for the war."

**"Who cares?" a man called out in one of the front rows. "Play the movie already."**

**"Hey, you wanna show some respect?" Steve said.**

**"Meanwhile, overseas, our brave boys are showing the Axis powers that the price of freedom is never too high." A woman also in the theatre was tearing up.**

"What are these Axis and what powers are they speaking of?" Sif asked.

"The Axis Powers was a faction during the War that countries like Britain and America fought against" Fury explained "Germany was one of the countries that made up the Axis."

"Hey how did the Axis do when I was fighting Hydra?" asked Steve curiously.

"Schmidt took a number of money and resources from Germany when Hydra deflected that pretty much took a blow to their chances in the war, so much so that Hitler himself committed suicide before the war ended".

"Cowardice like that is something that is discouraged in Asgard" Thor said shaking his head.

**"Let's go! Get on with it!" the same man yelled. People were starting to look at him. "Hey, just start the cartoon!"**

"Never thought I would hear an adult say that" Rhodey said.

**"Hey, you wanna shut up?" Steve said louder, leaning forward. The man stood up suddenly, turning to face Steve. The movie played, "Together with allied forces, we'll face any threat, no matter the size."**

**The scene changed to an alley, where the man punched Steve in the face.**** Steve fell face down to the ground, scrambling to his feet. He wouldn't go down.**

"Getting back up like that is either one of the bravest or stupidest things i have ever seen anyone do!" Rhodey said shaking his head.

"Such courage is one of the things Asgardians celebrates in his warriors" Thor said.

"Thanks" Steve responded "I think!"

** The man grabbed his shoulder and punched him again, watching in satisfaction as he fell into the trashcan. Steve grabbed the lid, using it as a shield. The man grabbed the lid and wrenched it away, punching Steve in the face again.**

"Just like your shield captain!" Thor said and Steve was thinking the same thing.

**Steve stood back up again, rotating his arm. Blood was coming from his mouth.**

**"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" the man asked with a grin.**

"I was just thinking the same thing!" Rhodey muttered.

**Steve looked like he was going to fall over. "I can do this all day," he lied. He went to throw a punch, but the man caught his fist, punching him instead. Steve fell down back into the trashcans, not getting up this time.**

**"Hey!" a voice called, grabbing the man's arm and pulling him away from Steve and down the alley. "Pick on someone your own size." It was Bucky. **

"Bucky..." Steve muttered remembering his fallen friend.

"Perhaps I shouldn't talk to him about the Winter Soldier..." Fury thought in his head.

**The man went to punch Bucky, but Bucky missed and punched him instead. The man staggered sideways and turned his back to Bucky, leaning his hands on his knees. Bucky finally kicked his backside, and the man ran off with an "Uh!"**

**Bucky watched him run off, and then turned to Steve, who was getting up and leaning against the fence.**

**"Sometimes I think you like getting punched," Bucky said as he came over to Steve, who was bent over.**

"Let me guess, this wasn't the first time you were getting your butt kicked but refused to go down, isn't it?" Rhodey asked while Steve just smiled sheepishly.

**"I had him on the ropes," Steve muttered.**

**"How many times is this?" Bucky asked, picking up the Military slip that had fallen. "You're from Paramus now? You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?"**

"You lied on your form?" Rhodey asked "why?"

Steve did not answer.

"Wait what did he mean 'now'?" asked Thor.

"I used different places in my different recruitment attempts" Steve responded.

"You tried to enlist before?" asked Rhodey "how many times?"

"I can't remember" Steve shrugged.

"I am starting to wonder if 'giving up' is an alien concept to you" Rhodey said.

**Steve looked at Bucky, surprised. "You get your orders?"**

**Bucky paused for a second, looking down then raising his head. "The 107th," he said. "Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow."**

**Steve looked down and shook his head. "I should be going." He wiped his hands off and looked at Bucky.**

**Bucky looked at him seriously, finally breaking into a smile. He put an arm around Steve's shoulders, pulling Steve with him. "Come on, man. My last night. I got to get you cleaned up." Bucky tossed the enlistment form to the side.**

**"Why? Where are we going?" Steve asked.**

**"The future," Bucky said, shoving a paper into Steve's chest. Steve took it and opened it. WORLD EXPOSITION OF TOMORROW 1943, it read.**

"The Stark Expo!" said Steve "where we both saw Howard Stark!"

"Howard?" asked Rhodey "you mean Tony's dad!"

Fury nodded to him as they continued watching.


	3. Steve and Bucky

**Watching Captain America: the First Avenger**

**The newspaper turned into the real thing, they were at the expo. The camera rolled down slowly to show Bucky and Steve walking through a crowd of people.**

**"****I don't see what the problem is," Bucky said. "You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know there's three and a half million women here?"**

"That's a small party on Asgard" Tor commented while Sif rolled her eyes.

**"****Well, I'd settle for just one," Steve said.**

Sif then looked to Steve making him nervous.

**"****Good think I took care of that," Bucky said, a smile coming on his face as he started waving. The camera showed two young ladies, one calling out, "Hey, Bucky!"**

**Steve followed along, not liking where this was going. "What'd you tell her about me?"**

**"****Only the good stuff."**

"What happened to this Bucky?" Rhodes asked, Steve looked down and Fury was still thinking about the Winter Soldier.

**Steve ran a hand along his hair, and then squared his shoulders as they walked closer.**

**Time skip to a few minutes later, and a voice over a speaker was heard, "Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the world of tomorrow. A greater world. A better world." Bucky was shown with the dark-haired girl holding his hand, her blond friend next to her. Steve was following behind at a distance.**

**"****Oh, my god!" Bucky's date cried. "It's starting!" She and her friend started running, pulling Bucky along with her. Steve followed behind awkwardly, hurrying to catch up.**

**"****Ladies and gentlemen," one of the girls on stage said. "Mr. Howard Stark!" Howard ran onto stage, taking his hat off and handing it to one of the ladies before giving her a large kiss.**

"That's Tony's dad?" Rhodey asked and Steve and Fury nodded.

"Certainly looks like Stark" Thor said.

**Howard took the microphone, wiping his mouth off. "Ladies and gentlemen," the camera showed Steve holding out popcorn for his date to take. She looked at him, and he took the popcorn back. "What if I told you that in just a short few years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all?" **

"What, I know for a fact your earth mobiles are still bound to the ground" Thor said shaking his head, Steve smiled remembering what was going to happen.

**Girls took the wheels off the car. "Yes. Thanks, Mandy. With Stark Gravitic Reversion Technology, you'll be able to do just that." He turned a knob and pulled a lever up, the car slowly starting to levitate.**

**"****Holy cow," Bucky muttered.**

"I can see where Tony got his tech genius from" Rhodey said.

**The car continued to float, but suddenly the engines sparked, and the car crashed to the ground. "I did say a few years, didn't I?" Howard tried to cover it up.**

The room bursted into laughter, even Fury couldn't help but chuckle.

**Steve looked behind him and saw one of the recruiting posters which said, ****I WANT YOU.**

**Bucky started turning. "Hey Steve, what do you say we treat these girls…" he trailed off when he noticed Steve was gone.**

**The scene changed to the United States Armed Services Recruitment building. A man walked up to the platform, where a light shone on his face and he was shown in the face of a soldier. The woman next to him giggled, taking his arm and saying, "Come on, soldier."**

**Steve came up next, standing on the platform. His head barely reached where the jaw of the soldier was. A hand pushed him, Bucky's hand. "Come on, you're kind of missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing."**

**"****You go ahead. I'll catch up with you," he said with no intention to at all.**

**"****You're really gonna do this again?"**

**"****Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck." Steve said with a nod.**

"I will say it again; you have no concept of giving up, do you?" Rhodey asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I did" Steve said smiling.

**"****As who, Steve from Ohio?" Bucky snapped. "They'll catch you. Worse, they'll actually take you."**

**"****Look, I know you don't think I can do this-" Steve started.**

**"****This isn't a back alley, Steve," Bucky interrupted. "It's war."**

**A man was walking down the hallways while they argued.**

**"****I know it's a war," Steve insisted.**

**"****Why are you so keen to fight?" Bucky asked, exasperated. "There are so many important jobs."**

**"****What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal in-"**

**"****Yes!"**

**"****-my little red wagon?"**

**"****Why not?"**

**"****I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky. Bucky, come on. There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them."**

**"****That's what you don't understand," Steve said. "This isn't about me."**

**"****Right," Bucky said with a shake of his head, his voice monotone. "'Cause you got nothing to prove."**

"Have you had that argument before with him?" Thor asked and Steve nodded.

**Steve sighed and stared at him. Dr. Erskine was watching them from the side.**

**One of the girls Bucky had brought yelled to him, "Hey Sarge! Are we going dancing?"**

**Bucky turned around, stretching his hands out. "Yes, we are." He gave a small smile before turning back to Steve, starting to back away. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back."**

"A thousand gold coins that he does something stupid before he got back" Thor shouted, Steve glared at him while the other laughed.

**"****How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."**

"I will have to use that on Tony sometime!" Rhodey said.

**Bucky shook his head and walked back over to him. "You're a punk." He leaned in and gave him a hug.**

**"****Jerk," Steve said half-heartedly. "Be careful." He watched him leave, calling out, "Don't win the war until I get there!"**

"I don't think we would have won the war until you got there!" Rhodey mentioned.

**Bucky turned on his heel, saluted, then turned back to the ladies. "Come on girls," he said. "They're playing our song."**

**Steve put his hands in his pockets and looked down as he walked to the desk, Dr. Erskine still standing there nonchalantly.**

**Steve was shown in a Doctor office, rolling his sleeves down. A nurse walked in to the doctor and whispered something to him.**

**"****Wait here," was all he said as he walked out of the room.**

**Steve stared at him. "Is there a problem?"**

**"****Just wait here." The doctor said, stepping out of the curtains.**

**Steve turned around to look at the sign, which was bold and in all capital letters, **IT IS ILLEGAL TO FALSIFY YOUR ENLISTMENT FORM.

"Let me guess, to hide the fact you tried to enlist before you kept lying on your forms!" Rhodey asked knowing the answer.

"On Asgard we have no need of these enlistment forms, any male willing to fight are allowed!" Thor said.

"Remind me never to go to Asgard!" Fury muttered.

**Steve got up, thinking that they had found out. He sat down on the chair and started pulling his shoes back on when a man dressed in a military uniform came into the curtained off area, putting his arms behind his back.**

**Steve straightened up slowly, staring at him, waiting for who knew what to come. The curtain opened again, and an older man entered the room. He was wearing glasses and a brown coat, and had a file in his hand. "Thank you," he muttered to the military uniform man. He had a heavy German accent. The man stepped back out and closed the curtain.**

**"****So," he began, looking at the file. "You want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis."**

**Steve looked confused. "Excuse me?"**

**The man closed the folder. "Dr. Abraham Erskine." He reached out his hand as Steve stood up. "I represent the Strategic-"**

"Wait a minute..." Thor asked "is that..."

**"****Scientific Reserve." They shook hands.**

"Never mind" Rhodey said crossing his arms.

"You were close though" Fury said "the SSR led to the creation of SHIELD!"

**"****Steve Rogers," Steve said with a nod. Dr. Erskine also nodded and set his file down.**

**"****Where are you from?" Steve asked.**

**"****Queens," he replied. "73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany." He noticed the look on Steve's face. "This troubles you?"**

"A german scientist on the Allies side?" Rhodey asked.

"Some Germans didn't buy into Hitler's 'support the fuehrer' propaganda, Colonel Rhodes!" Fury explained.

**"****No."**

**"****Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities-"**

**"****That might not be the right file," Steve cut in suddenly.**

"Clever" said Rhodey sarcastically.

**"****No, it's not the exams I'm interested in," Dr. Erskine said. "It's the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazi's?" He walked over to Steve.**

**Steve didn't answer right away. "Is this a test?"**

**"****Yes."**

**Steve took more time to reply, looking at the Doctor. "I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from."**

"That explains the jerk from the theatre" Rhodey said.

"Odin would be proud of anyone with that mentality" Sif said to Steve.

**"****Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is a little guy." Steve shifted uncomfortably. "I can offer you a chance." He turned around and threw the curtain open. Steve turned to grab his coat. "Only a chance."**

**"****I'll take it."**

**"****Good." He looked to the file on the counter. "So where is the little guy from? Actually?" He reached for the stamp, pausing to look at Steve.**

**"****Brooklyn."**

**Dr. Erskine stamped and closed the file, handing it to Steve. "Congratulations, Soldier."**

**Steve immediately opened the file to see the **1A**standing boldly on the file paper. Steve sighed in relief as he read over the file. He was doing it; he was finally in the Army.**

"Let me guess this lead to whatever turned you into the super soldier?" Sif asked and Steve nodded.

**The scene changed to mountains, the camera panelling across to a window.**

**The scene changed to inside, a laboratory. A man walked through. "Are you ready, Dr. Zola?"**

**There was a man with glasses shown in what looked like a magnifying glass.**

**"****My machine requires the most delicate calibration," the man who was clearly Dr. Zola said. The camera turned to show the man, looking in who knew what. "Forgive me if I seem overcautious."**

**"****Are you certain that those conductors of yours can withstand the energy surge long enough for transference?" Schmidt was shown looking at a photo, then setting it down. Another photo was shown in a book that looked similar, but in colour.**

"Schmidt!" Steve growled.

**"****With this artefact I am certain of nothing. I fear it may not work at all." He walked up to Schmidt, who was carrying in his hands the same drawer that held the Tesseract he found earlier. He opened it and the light of the Tesseract came pouring out, Schmidt staring at it intently.**

"I can't believe a maniac like that got a hold of something as powerful as the Tesseract!" Thor thundered.

**Dr. Zola quickly changed his glasses for dark lens goggles and Schmidt picked up something that would carry the Tesseract for him. He lowered it onto the Tesseract, then pulled it up and carried the blue cube to a very complicated looking machine, where he set the container in and twisted it sharply.**

**"****Twenty percent," Dr. Zola said quietly, slowly turning a knob. "Forty. Sixty. Stabilizing at 70%." Schmidt walked forward briskly and pushed Dr. Zola out of the way.**

**"****I have not come all this way for safety, Doctor," he snapped, pushing the dial forward. **

"Okay it looks like this Schmidt cares nothing about the safety of his workers as long as he gets his weapon!" Rhodey said looking angry.

**The machine crackled with energy, and suddenly all the machines were surrounded in a blue light. Dr. Zola and Schmidt stared in wonder before the control burst and sparked.**

**"****What was that?" Dr. Zola muttered.**

**"****I must congratulate you, Arnim," Schmidt started, pointing to the Tesseract and then turning Dr. Zola around. "Your designs do not disappoint. Though they may require some slight reinforcement."**

**"****The exchange is stable," Dr. Zola said, walking to the Tesseract. "Amazing! The energy we have just collected could power my designs. All my designs." He pulled his goggles off. "This will change the war."**

**"****Dr. Zola," Schmidt said, walking behind him. "This will change the world."**

"And not for the better!" Steve said remembering New York.


End file.
